onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Baro
Background Jack Baro (Japanese: Jakku Baro) is a former Revolutionary and a major antagonist in the Search For The One Piece Arc. He is also a Devil Fruit user, having ate the Enke Enke no Mi, a Paramecia Type that allows Jack to create spherical orbs of matter that when made in contact with matter, will allow Jack to change the Molecular Structure of the matter. These orbs can also become intangible, heal wounds, be blown up, and be upgraded to the stronger but slower Iron Orbs. It is important to know that he can only produce 550 orbs at a given moment. Weapons Baro carries a staff known as the Staff of Truth, which allows the staff, when in contact with matter or energy, to be able to burn the matter or energy, poison the matter or energy, or freeze the matter or energy. Named Techniques It is important to known that when he summons an orb, he can do it at will and he doesn't name when he summons the orb. He does summon an orb for most of his attacks. This unnamed attack is his signature attack. 'Bunshi Hen'I '(English: Molecule Displacement) After summoning an orb, Jack can throw it at a target and change their molecular structure. '6-Ri no Hebunrigado '(English: Six Heavenly Guards or Viz: Orb Guard) Jack creates Six Orbs to protect him at all times. 'Atsui Netsu '(English: Thick Heat) With his staff, Jack can burn any matter or energy. 'Atsui Doku '(English: Thick Venom) With his staff, Jack can poison any matter or energy. 'Atsui Samui '(English: Thick Cold) With his staff, Jack can freeze any matter or energy. 'Hiyasu '(English: Chill Destroy) After using Atsui Samui, Jack can break the ice and destroy his opponents. 'Iso Obu '(English: Phase Orb) After summoning an orb, Jack can make it able to pass through any matter. 'Kyukei Bakuden '(English: Spherical Bomb or Viz: Exploding Orb) Jack can explode an orb at will. 'Boru no Kakku '(English: Glide of the Ball or Viz: Orb Flight) Jack rides on an orb or many orbs to travel. '550-Kyu '(English: 550 Balls) Jack fires 550 balls at his opponent. This is his second strongest attack. 'Obu Shokan Akushon '(English: Orb Summoning Action) Jack's strongest attack, where he touches the ground and summons all the orbs he can and fires them at a target, with 100% accuracy and at Mach 5 speeds. 'Tetsu no Shokan '(English: Iron Orb Summon Viz: Metal Orb Bringing) Jack creates an Iron Orb (Or Metal Orb), a stronger but slower orb. These orbs have all the same properties as the regular orbs. 'Kyodaina Kyu '(English: Immense Orb or Viz: Giant Orb. It is also called ''Kyudama ''by some fans) Jack combines many orbs to form a big orb. Personality In terms of Personality, Jack is seen as self-centered and arrogant, even if it results in his downfall. Design In terms of Design, Jack is 6'03 and weighs 188 pounds. His blood type is AB, and his skin turned white after consuming his fruit. = Birthday = Jack's birthday is March 3rd, making him a Pisces. Age Jack is 29 years old after the timeskip. Haki Jack can use Obseravtion and Armament Haki. Food Tastes Jack Baro's favorite food is rice balls, and his least favorite food is anything that is square-like. His favorite dish to prepare is shrimp with ramen. Swordsmanship Well not technically being a sword, his Staff of Truth is considered a sword, and one of the 12 greatswords. Before Timeskip Jack is seen briefly in a panel of the Straw Hats stalking them. After Timeskip Jack is with the Revolutionary Army and Monkey D. Luffy came to see his Father. When Luffy came, Jack thought Luffy was very annoying and that he was a threat to the Revolutionaries. He then confronted Luffy's crew in a battle, claiming that they were threats to the Revolutionary Army. He lost, and his boss, Dragon, kicked him out of the Army. He then was captured by the Marines and sent to Impel Down. Unfortunately for the Marines, he broke out by defeating each of the Wardens and then using his Devil Fruit to escape without getting in the water and drowning. He then has to get past Vice Admiral Rein, who promptly defeats him, and he manages to escape with his Devil Fruit. He then pretends to be the Straw Hats ally as his alias, Orabo Kuja. After a few weeks, he revealed himself and captured the Straw Hats, well all of them except Monkey D. Luffy. After finding where his crew was, Luffy went into Gear Fourth Armament Haki Enhanced Mode vs. Jack. At first, the fight was in Luffy's favor, until Luffy was poisoned by his staff. The fight seemed to over now, but with his Devil Fruit, Luffy pushed the poison out. He then landed a King Kong Gun to finish off Jack. He was then sent to the Marines. Bounty His bounty is 862,500,000 beli. He likes to boast about his bounty to other Pirates. Fights Jack Baro vs. Straw Hat Pirates: Loss Jack Baro vs. Domino: Win Jack Baro vs. Sadi: Killed Sadi Jack Baro vs. Saldeath: Win Jack Baro vs. Magellan: Win Jack Baro vs. Hannyabal: Win Jack Baro vs. Vice Admiral Rein: Loss Jack Baro vs. Monkey D. Luffy: Loss Trivia * Jack's Sir Name means "Ball" in English. * Jack was stated to be "The Least Fun Character to Write". Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Revolutionaries Category:Haki Category:Swordsmen Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Males